regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 112
Recap Jacob the Merchant, owner of Eyesbrows Eyesbrows Eyesbrows, hires the party to track down a Werehouse. A house that can turn into a person. A person who stole from Jacob. He was seen heading East, wearing a blue cloak. The Werehouse had stolen Jacob's dead wife's heart. Kyla notices as the party crosses a small bridge, something with a claw underneath. Kyla goes to throw a dagger but misses. The creature, minding it own business, a Troll, climbs from out from under the bridge. It picks up the dagger, sees Kyla, and charges. The party falls upon the Troll and kill it. Kyla sets the Troll on fire as Doreen cuts off it's hands. Doreen burns the edge of the hands with fire to try to stop the hands regenerating. The party arrive at the edge of the forest to find a lot of tents set up. There seems to be a Halfling Hippy Festival. The party set out to search for the Werehouse. The party go to sleep for the night. Doreen wakes up in the night, realises she is isn't in her tent. The Troll hands had dragged her out. Doreen makes a new fire and put the hands in it. The next day, while Kyla and Droopy are getting snakes, Kyla notices a man with a blue cloak, who rushes off. Kyla follows, trying to keep hidden from the man. Droopy tries to follow him in the crowd, but can't keep track. Kyla seems the man goes behind the main stage, Kyla volunteers to do a stage act. Doreen keeps following the man with the cloak, but finds a new building behind the stage. Kyla finds Droppy and Tork and brings them over to the new house. One of the jars in the house has a heart. Doreen sends some crawling hands to grab the heart, but they fall down a trapdoor. Doreen forces the trap door open and drops the rope down, the claws start to be pulled up, but the house transformed back into a building. The Werehouse tries to run, but Tork tackles him. The nearby hippies call out for the party to stop. Droopy casts hold person on the Werehouse. Tork ties up the Werehouse. The hippes prevent the party from leaving, calling them oppressors. The party explain the man is a Werehouse, but the hippies don't believe them. The party tries to leave, but the hippies form a protest circle around them. Doreen starts to open and close a bag holding the darkness stone and a light stone rapidly, and the hippies start to dance. The party escape towards Bergshire. The Werehouse says he needs the heart to save someone's life. Tork tries to trap an animal for it's heart, but fails. Werehouse's own heart has stopped. Doreen says she can try to reanimate it. Werehouse turned back into a house. Inside are two jars with hearts. The alive heart and the dead withered heart. Doreen casts purify food and water on the heart then animates the heart. Kyla exchanges the two hearts. Werehouse flees when he finds out the party is from Shenanigans. The party returns to Shenanigans in late afternoon and wait for Jacob the Merchant. He pays for the heart, without explaining anything. The party are paid 100 gold each. Out of character, we find out the Jacob the Merchant is keeping his wife trapped in the basement, Experience 687 exp each Significant NPCs *Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans. Retired Adventurer. *Jacob the Merchant *Halfling Hippies *Werehouse Significant Locations *Bergshire: Shenanigans, *Halfling Hippy Festival Category:Shenanigans Episodes